Sobre a PRAGA chamada Mary Sue
by ANTI MARY SUE BR
Summary: Um manifesto contra o lixo que infesta a seção de Harry Potter. Contém palavras de baixo calão. O choro é livre...


Essa seção do Fanfiction está enlameada. Uma praga assola os amantes da obra de JK Rowling, um tipo de personagem insuportável que está sempre lá pra arruinar uma boa estória.

**MARY ****SUES**. Malditas Mary Sues!

CHEGA!

Vamos comentar algumas das situações que vivem infestando essa seção. Duvido que não tenham visto pelo menos metade disso:

**XXX**

**1) Uma irmã gêmea perdida do Harry que também sobreviveu à maldição, é supertalentosa (mais que a Hermione) e claro, é linda!**

É claro! Elas nunca puxam o James ossudo e descabelado, a menos que sejam os cabelos negros do cara. Genética seletiva, é isso. O coitado do Harry só conseguiu os olhos verdes como prêmio de consolação, porque a irmã Mary Sue levou tudo!

É claro que, como ela é TUDO DE BOM, o Chapéu Seletor também terá dificuldades em escolher a Casa dela, porque ela reúne TODAS as qualidades em um lindo pacote! É inteligente, é esperta, é doce e meiga, é corajosa, sabe Ofidioglossia (mesmo não sendo Horcrux de Voldemort, porque Deus a livre! Seria uma mancha na alma luminosa da Mary Sue!), é a melhor jogadora de quadribol de todos os tempos, tem premonições, intuição aguçada e o escambau. Pra que Ron e Hermione ao lado de Harry? Ela salva o irmão sozinha! Se Dumbledore já era tão fixado no Harry, é fã incondicional da Potter-Sue.

Garotas criadoras desses monstros, prestem atenção: a Rowling é FODA. Ela conseguiu criar um personagem que tivesse talento em ALGUMAS coisas (DCAT, criar Patrono antes de todo mundo, sobreviver a Voldemort mesmo que em sucessivas CAGADAS da vida) mas que fosse ruinzinho em outras, não fosse nenhum ícone de beleza e precisasse dos talentos de outros personagens para complementá-lo. E, principalmente, ele foi EVOLUINDO na trama, não veio pronto! Isso é normal e foi genialmente realista por parte da JK. Repetindo, ela é foda.

**ENTÃO ****POR**** QUE ****CARALHOS ****VOCÊS ****NÃO ****SEGUEM**** O ****EXEMPLO**** DELA ****E ****NÃO****TENTAM ****CRIAR ****UMA ****PERSONAGEM**** DECENTE?** Por que ela tem que ser foda em tudo? É uma tentativa de compensar um complexo de inferioridade da parte de vocês?

**X  
><strong>

**2) Uma garota de família tradicional que aparece em Hogwarts do nada, vinda do quinto dos infernos, mas chega a tempo de deixar todos os adolescentes transbordando hormônios vidrados nela.**

Claro, Mary Sues não entram em Hogwarts do jeito normal. Primeiro porque Mary Sues são superiores ao resto do Universo. E depois porque, se elas entrassem aos 11 anos, ia demorar muito pro verdadeiro intuito das criadoras desses monstrinhos: PEGAÇÃO.

Afinal, que graça tem uma pré-adolescente que mal começou a reparar em meninos e ainda brinca de bonecas? Se o propósito delas é servirem de avatar pras donas se agarrarem com determinado personagem da saga, nada mais justo que já nasçam prontas pra isso, com seios e hormônios à espera do rapaz.

Ah, é: elas NUNCA têm espinhas. E, claro, nem eles. Afinal, Mary Sue não é criada pra pegar adolescentes punheteiros cheios de espinha, pelos e etc. Ela é criada pra pegar o gostosão, o príncipe encantado, o CARA.

Ainda que ele seja só um adolescente.

**X  
><strong>

**3) Uma garota que tem sangue Veela, de fada, de ET, do caralho a quatro.**

Na real, qual é o preconceito de vocês com a raça humana (mesmo mágica)? Ah claro, é a raça de todo mundo. Uma Mary Sue não pode ser igual a todo mundo, não sobressai. Por isso tem que ter uma voz especial, capacidades além de todo o mundo e tudo o mais.

Curiosamente, essas Mary Sues meio Veela têm todos os atributos positivos desses seres: são lindas, encantam os caras e tudo o mais. Mas na hora de se estressarem e mostrarem as verdadeiras (e horrorosas) formas, nada, né? Pra isso serve a parte humana, pra continuarem lindas? Engenhosas, essas criadoras de Mary Sues.

A própria Fleur, que tem sangue Veela, não é perfeita! Apanhou no Torneio Tribruxo e tem uns traços de personalidade meio arrogantes (não é nenhuma Miss Simpatia) que só se abrandam com o tempo. Mais uma vez, aprendam com a tia Rowling!

Só pra constar, nunca vi uma Mary Sue que tivesse sangue de gigantes ou duendes. Hum...

**X  
><strong>

**4) Uma garota superdecidida, que sempre tem respostas na ponta da língua e é capaz de fazer o pegador Sirius Black ficar de quatro por ela (e não na forma animaga), porque é a única que não se rende facilmente às investidas do garanhão. Ah, é! Essa garota entrará para o grupo dos marotos, será amiga de todos (exceto Pettigrew, claro!), será inteligentíssima e talentosa e será animaga também (às vezes até virando mais de um tipo de animal).**

PQP! Clichê dos clichês! E detalhe, virar animago pra esse tipo de estória é mais fácil que fazer miojo. Ninguém leva em consideração que os marotos ralaram pra caramba pra conseguirem isso. Afinal, Mary Sue pode tudo.

Ah, detalhe crucial! Como o animal normalmente remete a alguma coisa no bruxo, a Mary Sue fatalmente se transformará em algum animal nobre, alado ou fofo. Afinal, tem tudo a ver com a Mary Sue.

Na verdade, se fosse pra ter alguma relação, eu diria que Mary Sues deveriam se transformar em baratas. Mas infelizmente ainda não vi nenhuma com esse grau de realismo...

Eu ainda farei menção a esse tipo de Mary Sue mais pra frente, temos um caso especial a discutir.

**X  
><strong>

**5) Mary Sues viajantes do tempo.**

Esse tipo de Mary Sue é mais raro quando se envolve com o núcleo principal de HP; normalmente participa de fics ambientadas na época dos Marotos.

Pode ser uma variação do item 4; mas, no caso, é ainda pior porque a maldita Mary Sue sabe AINDA MAIS do que uma Mary Sue comum... afinal, ela veio do futuro! É o tipo de Mary Sue mais-que-perfeita, porque consegue ser ainda melhor que uma Mary Sue do tempo da fic. E é uma forma muito melhor pra uma autora se enfiar entre os marotos de forma ainda mais espalhafatosa!

**X  
><strong>

**6) Mary Sues com nomes fodônicos, cheios de sobrenomes.**

Tem gente que acha que esse tipo de nome é mais "chique", destaca mais, parece nobre. Afinal, nomes comuns são para personagens comuns! Uma Mary Sue merece sempre mais!

Será que um dia verei Mary Sues brasileiras (sim, tem dessas! Mary Sues que saem do Brasil diretamente pra Hogwarts levando consigo samba no pé e um inglês britânico!) chamadas "Josefa", "Maria das Dores", "Luísa" ou "Teresa"? Em PORTUGUÊS, hein! Nada de "Louise" ou "Theressa"...

É, acho que não.

**X  
><strong>

**7) Mary Sues com o mesmo nome da autora.**

Pelo menos a autora não engana ninguém nas intenções.

Ah, e é ÓBVIO que, apesar de ter o mesmo nome da autora, a Mary Sue é uma versão bem "melhorada" e diferente da original. Ou você realmente acreditou que aquela garota estonteantemente linda, perfeita, inteligente, carismática, popular e FODA é escritora de fics nas horas vagas?

**X  
><strong>

**8) Mary Sues chamarão a atenção do Draco ou do Harry (estou falando de alunos, por enquanto). Ou dos marotos, caso a estória se ambiente na época deles.**

Nunca vi Mary Sue ficando com o Neville. Com o Ron acho que vi uma só (ou era amiga da Mary Sue?). Com o Pettigrew, nunca. Essas Mary Sues são bastante seletivas (cai no item 2 que falei).

**X  
><strong>

**9) Voldemort já teve um coração!**

Esse tipo de fic deu uma diminuída, mas vira e mexe aparece. Tom Riddle já amou alguém! Uma bela, doce e inocente donzela que humanizou o rapaz psicótico e quase o fez acreditar na salvação da humanidade. Essa Mary Sue mereceria o Nobel da Paz.

Mas esse tipo de estória não costuma ter um final feliz. Essa Mary Sue acaba morrendo de forma trágica, ou então o romance é terminado por algum motivo cruel e fora do alcance dos dois. E aí o coração do aspirante a Lorde das Trevas endurece de vez, ele fica puto com o mundo e deixa de acreditar no amor. Triste, não? Como diz a Cleycianne, até rolou uma lágrima do meu olho esquerdo...

O curioso é que, por mais perfeita e encantadora que seja essa Mary Sue candidata a Lady das Trevas, deve ser o ÚNICO tipo de Mary Sue que não é imortal.

**X  
><strong>

**10) Snape: o homem amável que se esconde por baixo de uma máscara de frieza e que apenas o amor verdadeiro de uma aluna poderá revelar.**

CARALHO! Esse tipo de fic me mata!

O Snape tem cara de papa-anjo? Tem cara de discípulo do Pedobear? Então POR QUE DIABOS O SNAPE IRIA QUERER ALGUMA COISA COM ALGUMA ALUNA?

Tudo bem, o Snape tem nobreza de coração (?). Sofreu, sofreu, passou por vilão traidor e no fim estava do lado do bem. Mas daí a virar príncipe encantado já é demais! O cara é sombrio, frustrado, tanta coisa pra carregar nos ombros e ainda vai ter que dar trela pra UMA ADOLESCENTE MEIGUINHA, COMPREENSIVA E ROMÂNTICA QUERENDO DAR PRA ELE? E pior, sempre com a conivência de Dumbledore, que acha fofo um professor traçar uma aluna...

Agora, pior que a Mary Sue se atirando pra cima do Snape, é ele corresponder todo romântico. Salvo pelo poder do Amor, isso não é fofo? Ah, vá! Snape meloso é o cúmulo da baixaria, né? Precisa apelar tanto? Por que não cria um professor gostosão só pra você? Em vez de uma fic, você escreveria um romancezinho de banca de jornal e quem sabe até não faturasse uma grana com isso?

A doença é TANTA que já vi gente no site falando que só lê fic do Snape com Mary Sue (ah é, porque se for com personagem do livro ela não consegue SE IMAGINAR NO LUGAR).

Ah, e essas fics gostam de simplesmente ignorar o fato de que o Snape já foi Comensal, de que Voldemort existe ou já existiu, etc. MEU! Se você tira todo o background psicológico do Snape, sobra o quê?

Acorda pra vida! O cara não é nenhum galã de cinema! É todo oleoso, parece um morcegão (não tô ofendendo o Alan Rickman, tô falando da descrição do personagem no livro!), nariz de gancho! E ainda por cima trata os alunos como LIXO (exceto os de Slytherin, claro)! Como uma Mary Sue não consegue ficar com o Neville mas fica com esse cara que tem idade pra ser PAI dela? Masoquista, só se for!

Mas eu não tenho dó da Mary Sue. Tenho dó é do Snape!

Respira que ainda tem mais...

**X  
><strong>

**11) Olá! Sou a Hermione, não sou uma Mary Sue! Mas meus cabelos ficaram lindos e me tornei uma Sex Symbol de Hogwarts!**

Puta que pariu...

Sabem, às vezes nem os personagens originais escapam da sanha de perfeição das criadoras de Mary Sues. Comecei a falar disso lá no item 10, quando comentei do Snape como mocinho de romances de revistinha "Sabrina". Outros exemplos incluem o Draco (que pode até não ser tão mau quanto o pai, mas pra ser um cara com nobreza de caráter ainda precisa ralar muito) e o Harry.

Aliás, o Harry! (E isso ocorre não só em romances desse tipo, mas até em slash) De onde tiraram o Harry como gostosinho e saradão? Só podem ser tietes do Radcliffe! O cara é ossudo, é apanhador (ou seja, não é tão marombado como um batedor) e seu exercício físico mais intenso é escapar da morte cerca de uma vez por ano! Porque convenhamos, exercitar-se jogando quadribol (no caso dele, perseguindo um pomo em uma vassoura) é o mesmo que querer malhar andando de moto!

Enfim, ele é uma graça, mas não é nenhum galã. Sejam mais realistas nas descrições, garotas! Pegar um cara gente fina, mas que não seja um gostosão da vida, não é pecado. Mas isso é uma das contravenções do código das Mary Sues, que já comentei lá no item 2.

Tá, voltando à mulherada que é o foco desse item 11. Algumas criadoras de Mary Sues já repararam que isso não é um título muito honroso. Afinal, uma Mary Sue, como TODOS sabem (ou deveriam saber) são personagens fracas, mal-construídas e não deveriam ser motivo de orgulho (a menos que seja digno de orgulho dizer "Olha, sou eu transando com o Draco!").

Enfim, essas autoras espertinhas acharam um jeito de tentar burlar esse sistema (mas que a tal amante de SnapexOC que mencionei não deve curtir, porque não consegue se imaginar no lugar): "por que não aproveitar uma personagem que já está no livro pra satisfazer aos meus desejos? Daí ninguém vai poder dizer que seja uma Mary Sue!".

A Ginny começou na série como uma menininha sem sal, mas com o tempo se tornou uma garota bastante popular. Seria um bom alvo, mas... ela não é perfeita! Tem a língua afiada, joga quadribol muito bem, é desejada, mas não é inteligente! E uma Mary S... digo, uma boa personagem precisa ser perfeita em TUDO, não é? Uma bruxa talentosa! Inteligentíssima! Que tenha prestígio e não seja só uma "periguete" da vida.

(Só pra constar, já vi Mary Sues travestidas de Ginny Weasley, mas não são consenso).

Daí veio a resposta: HERMIONE!

Ela já tinha consertado os dentes. Bastava dar um jeito nos cabelos volumosos, ganhar um pouco mais de atitude e pronto! Uma nova mulher pronta pra surpreender a rapaziada de Hogwarts. Leia-se, Draco Malfoy.

Afinal, que graça tem a Hermione-Sue com o Ron? O Ron já foi capaz de se apaixonar pela Hermione "normal", é muito fácil. O Harry... pode até ser. Mas o Draco sim é um desafio! Ele, que despreza nascidos trouxas, vai dar um draminha ao romance (outra coisa que donas de Mary Sues adoram).

**Aqui uma nota: não critico todo mundo que escreve com a Ginny ou com a Hermione, e nem os fãs de Dramione. Só os que se aproveitam desse casal pra disfarçar uma Mary Sue. Pra quem sabe escrever com a verdadeira Hermione, meus sinceros parabéns.**

Resumindo, existem autoras que se aproveitam de um personagem existente pra criar uma Mary Sue em cima. Mas existe um caso especial que junta este item ao item 4. Uma Mary Sue que já virou tradição aqui no site, o exemplo mais flagrante e cara de pau de personagem-Sue. Que é o caso...

**X  
><strong>

**12) Marlene McKinnon, marota honorária e grande amor de Sirius Black.**

Aqui eu fico realmente com dó da Rowling. Ela se esmera em criar todo um universo pra estória dela, com direito até a listinha de vítimas de Voldemort, daí chega alguém e...

Era uma vez uma autora louca pra fazer Sirius Black, o bonitão solteirão, se engraçar com alguém. Mas ela, conhecedora da problemática do item 11, não queria criar mais uma Mary Sue descarada para cair no esquecimento. Hermione? Não, fazer ela voltar no tempo seria complicado...

Foi quando, de passagem, relendo um dos livros, a esperta autora se deparou com o nome "Marlene McKinnon". Uma das vítimas de Voldemort. Menos que uma figurante na série. Seus olhos brilharam! Estava ali a solução!

Uma vez que alguém ressuscitou Marlene McKinnon, outras autoras viram naquilo uma forma engenhosa de driblar os críticos de Mary Sues. E daí Marlene passou a aparecer em profusão. Vez ou outra aparece acompanhada de Dorcas Meadowes, outra figurante, para que Remus não fique apenas segurando vela (porque o James é da Lily e o Peter... Peter quem?).

O mais hilário (ou trágico) é que, uma vez que a Marlene-Sombra-de-Figurante-McKinnon nunca foi nem ao menos descrita, as autoras têm a liberdade de inventar a aparência que quiserem! E dá-lhe loira, morena, cabelo castanho... (porque a ruiva honorária normalmente é a Lily, senão...). Já li gente comentar coisas do tipo "Adoro a SUA Marlene!", "Normalmente vejo a Marlene morena, adorei você fazer a Marlene loira!", e por aí vai...

(Particularmente eu a imagino com aqueles cabelos cheios, típicos dos anos 80, mas acho que não ficaria bonito pra uma Mary Sue, então deixa pra lá...).

A grande sacada de usar a Marlene-Sombra-de-Figurante-McKinnon é que ninguém pode dizer que você a caracterizou errado, porque, cacete, ela NUNCA foi caracterizada! Então você pode criar a sua Mary Sue do jeito que quiser, é só manter o nome "Marlene McKinnon" e voilá! Você poderá agarrar Sirius Black sem ter nenhum peso na consciência... não é GENIAL?

Mas reparem que, seja loira, morena ou o diabo que for, normalmente a caracterização da Marlene vai ser parecida com a do item 4. Coincidência?

**XXX**

Essa é uma lista básica de Mary Sues e seu mundo. E olhem que nem mencionei casos especiais, como o universo alternativo e as Mary Sues que acompanharão a "nova geração" para molestar Albus Severus, Scorpio e cia...

Enfim, é essa corja que fode os romances nessa seção de fics. O jeito é ler fics entre personagens da série (e rezar pra não cair naquela presepada descrita no item 11) ou slash (que pode até ser legal, se não cai naquele endeusamento dos personagens masculinos como no item 11...).

Caralho! Se querem criar uma personagem, beleza, mas criem DIREITO! Não dá pra aguentar esse monte de clichês enchendo páginas e páginas do arquivo de fics e escondendo as poucas fics legais que aparecem por aqui!

Para as donas de Mary Sues que defendem suas crias com o maldito "Se não gosta não leia": É O CACETE! Querem aprender uma frase pronta muito mais legal? **Se ****não ****sabe ****criar ****uma**** personagem ****decente, ****não ****crie, ****porra**! Tem autora que pensa que a cabeça da gente é privada e só desce merda pra cima da gente! Ninguém merece!

E fica aí o meu manifesto contra essa palhaçada toda.

Será que listar os principais clichês ridículos vai diminuir a quantidade desse lixo?

Será que vai abrir a cabeça pros leitores Maria-vai-com-as-outras que aceitam qualquer merda e estimulam a perpetuação dessa desgraça?

Será que vai fazer as criadoras de Mary Sues SE TOCAREM e se esforçarem mais na hora de criar personagens e estórias (ou usarem outras formas de descarregarem suas tensões sexuais que não sejam despejar essas porcarias no site)?

É esperar pra ver. Mas não custa ter esperança...


End file.
